Mi bella flor
by atadalove
Summary: El amor entre dos personas puede sobrepasar los límites y llegar a sacrificarse por amor... ¿quieres saber de qué se trata? pues ven a leer...


**Mi bella flor** (naruhina 4ever)

Es el final del verano. Los vacacionistas vuelven a konoha… las risas llenas de diversión hacen eco en la ciudad. Sí, el otoño empieza…

En el parque de konoha, donde empezó todo, se encuentra una pareja felíz… a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de los años sin verse, desde el 1er beso que se dieron, de las luchas y malos entendidos, aún se aman y ambos lo saben… Esta pareja iba paseando por el parque, muy abrazados, sonrojados y felices, sólo existían ellos y no importaba si el parque estaba lleno de personas, ambos se amaban…

Una brisa rica y cálida los envuelve anunciando el final del verano y la llegada del otoño. Se sientan en el mismo banco de donde se conocieron y cerca del lugar donde se dieron su 1er beso… La chica lo ve, le sonríe y le dice que buscara algo que le gustará, se separan y se entristecen, pues él quería acompañarla, más ella lo impidió. Minutos después, él se encontraba aún sentado en el banco esperándola y de pronto se pone de pié para buscarla, pero es detenido por unos brazos que lo rodearon. El cerró los ojos y se volteó, la besó, la abrazó, todo su amor fue reflejado en ese beso apasionado, en ese abrazo carcelero, sencillamente no quería dejarla ir, ella correspondió a ese beso, amaba a ese hombre y ansiaba besarlo, volver a probar sus labios, volver a amarlo… pero es distinto, él sintió una pequeña diferencia de los besos que recibía y se separó unos centímetros de ella sin abrir los ojos, _-"¿por qué me besas diferente?"-_ dijo él jadeando por la falta de aire. Ella no respondió, simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y lo volvió a besar, él correspondió y después se escucho como un cristal se rompía. El corazón de una chica se llenó de dolor al ver la escena, soltó unas lágrimas y sintió como su mundo se desvanecía…_ -"naruto"-_ dijo ella llorando. El joven reconoció la voz y reaccionó soltando a la chica a la que estaba besando, la vio,_ -"oh no"-_ dijo al reconocerla… detrás de esa chica había otra llorando y a sus pies estaba un cristal roto, era un cristal hermoso con brillo azul cielo… La chica que estaba llorando salió corriendo, las lágrimas brotaban como un río fuerte, no podía contenerse y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo. El chico rubio con ojos azul cielo la vio alejarse,_ -"Hinata espera"_- fue el grito desesperado del joven al verla llorar y alejarse sin rumbo. Intentó ir por ella, pero fue detenido, la chica que él había besado lo detuvo,_ -"suéltame, debo ir por ella"-_ dijo impaciente por soltarse, _-"naruto espera, déjame explicarte… vine a buscarte porque yo te_"_-fue interrumpido por el rubio._ –"esa mujer que se fue llorando es la dueña de mi corazón, yo era su luz en medio de su oscuridad, yo la rescaté de un abismo de tristeza y ella me devolvió la sonrisa que había perdido… ella es la mujer que yo amo y ahora le he roto el corazón"- _dijo impotente y con mucho dolor en su corazón. Hinata ya había desaparecido y naruto intentó ir por ella pero nuevamente la chica se lo impidió, _-"perdóname, no quise causarte dolor, yo… yo…, perdóname naruto"- _dijo llorando y agarrando por el brazo al rubio._ –"suéltame por favor… no debiste buscarme Tomoyo… aquella vez te lo dejé bien claro, adiós"-_ logró soltarse y salió en busca de su amada Hinata.

Las horas pasaban y Hinata estaba desecha, ya había parado de llorar, pero estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ella estaba destrozada por dentro. Se fue al único lugar en donde no la encontrarían, era su escondite perfecto y sólo ella lo sabía…_ -"naruto ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... me dijiste que yo era la única, que me amabas y que nunca habrá otra que te haga feliz, pero pude ver como la besabas, la besabas con mucho amor… me engañaste todo éste tiempo… pensé que eras la diferencia, que eras distinto, pensé que me amabas…"- _dijo llorando nuevamente. Después de unos minutos llenos de dolor, ella dirige la mirada al cielo y grita con todas sus fuerzas, con el grito intenta desahogar su alma dolida, y luego se pone de pié, sale de su escondite y se dirige al parque de donde partió… las calles están solitarias y el cielo se pone triste. Ya de noche, se dirigió a un puente peatonal que conectaba el parque con el otro lado de la calle… subió y miró hacia abajo, su mirada estaba perdida. La lluvia empezó a caer fuerte y todo su ser fue empapado; empezó a dejar caer las lágrimas pero seguía con la mirada perdida y llena de mucho dolor… se subió en la baranda y se agarró de un extremo, oyó su nombre haciendo eco pero no le importó y lentamente cerraba los ojos. Mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho se dejaba caer y ya en el aire sintió un abrazo, sintió protección y mucho amor…_ -"te protegeré mi bella flor"-_dijo una vos llena de ternura... ella reaccionó subiendo la mirada y por un instante volvió a sentirse feliz, su corazón volvió a latir pero su alegría desvaneció… pues cayó al suelo, y se desmayó…

**NARRACIÓN DE NARUTO:** _horas antes…_

Corrí y corrí pero no la encontré, busqué por toda la ciudad sin ningún resultado, me desesperé y dejé salir lágrimas por mi impotencia. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y decidí llamar a mi mejor amigo, le conté lo pasado y se unió a mi búsqueda. El cielo, al igual que yo, estaba triste. Recibí una llamada, era Tomoyo y le colgué, varias veces intentó comunicarse conmigo pero yo seguía colgándole… Seguí buscando por la ciudad; Neji se unió y le siguieron los demás chicos, buscamos hasta hacerse de noche y el cielo empezó a llorar…

Nuevamente sonó mi celular, era un número desconocido,_ -"Quizás sea Hinata"_- dije esperanzado, pero era Tomoyo… Antes de cerrarle la llamada dijo: "_sé dónde está Hinata, por favor no cuelgues"_… Esas palabras me devolvieron las esperanzas, le pregunté dónde estaba… _-"primeramente perdóname, yo no sabías que tenías novia perdóname por favor… y ella está con la mirada perdida, vagando por el parque de konoha…"- _dijo ella haciendo que mi camino se ilumine… colgué y fui lo más rápido que pude al parque, a pesar de que iba en mi auto no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando llegué corrí por todo el parque y me encontré a Tomoyo llorando en un banco, me pidió perdón varias veces pero no quise hacerle caso… ella señaló hacia el puente peatonal indicándome a Hinata, era de noche y la lluvia ya era fuerte, corrí hacia el puente grité su nombre pero no reaccionó.

Subí los escalones como loco al ver que se subía a la baranda… nuevamente grité su nombre, pero seguía sin reaccionar… me acerqué lo más que pude y extendí mi mano para atraparla y evitar que saltara, pero era tarde, no pude agarrarla a tiempo y la única solución que pude encontrar fue lanzarme y protegerla para que no se lastimara… Me lancé y la abracé fuerte, le dije: _"te protegeré bella flor"_… ella me miró y le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, pude ver su alegría y me sentí feliz, hasta que caímos al suelo. Oigo a Tomoyo llorar, se acerca a mí; aún tengo a hinata abrazada, espero que no le haya pasado nada... mi consciencia se desvanece pero escucho a Sasuke gritar mi nombre y derrepente me veo rodeado de amigos... sonrrío y caigo inconsciente.

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE NARUTO**

Ella empezaba a despertar, ya había amanecido, se preguntaba dónde estaba y a tomar consciencia y movimiento de su cuerpo recordó lo doloroso que es sentir el corazón roto... pero también recordó ser abrazada y protegida... _-"¿dónde está?, quiero verlo"-_ le preguntó a la enfermera que la atendía. _-"señorita hyuuga, lo siento pero él está... SEÑORITA ESPERE"- _se fue de la habitación dejando a la enfermera sola, corrió por los pasillos y me chocó con Sakura, ella lloraba y la abrazó... ella le preguntó por él y le dijo que estaba en la tercera planta. En ese momento salió corriendo para verlo, subió los escalones y vio a los chicos enfrente de una habitación y dedujo que esa es su habitación... se acercó y todos le miran abriéndole el paso, ella empieza a abrir la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido alguno y cuando entra ve a la chica que él besaba... hinata bajó la cabeza y decidió irse, pero escuchó a al joven pedir perdón y se quedó para escuchar todo...

_-Tomoyo: (llorando) lo siento mucho... no sabía que tenías novia, pero me equivoqué al venir no debí... sabes? sólo vine para decirte que te amo y que me equivoqué al elegirlo a él, decidí que quería verte reír y por eso vine, para buscarte pero... ahora me arrepiento, con ese beso que me diste pude sentir un gran amor, jamás me habían besado así antes; pude sentir muchísimo amor y ahora lo entiendo... de ella era de quien me hablabas todos los días de san Valentín, a la que le enviabas una carta cada año... lo siento, no fue mi intención que esto pasara y sé que si hubieses sabido que era yo la que te abrazaba nunca me hubieras besado... (solloza) eras mi mejor amigo, te convertiste en mi novio y ahora hice que perdieras toda posibilidad de ser feliz... pero tengo que arreglarlo así que, hablaré con ella ahora mismo..._

_Perdóname, y espero que ella también me perdone..._

Hinata aún estaba escuchando las palabras de Tomoyo y entendió que sólo fue un mal entendido

_-"ya lo hice… ya te perdoné"-_ fueron las palabras de Hinata haciendo que Tomoyo se volteara del susto y volviera a llorar otra vez…_ -"gracias"-_ fueron las palabras de Tomoyo en apenas un susurro ya que estaba casi ahogándose por su propio llanto. _-"Hinata"-_ fue el susurro de un hombre moribundo que se encontraba en una camilla de esa habitación, se encontraba muy vendado y sus signos vitales parecen normales… Hinata se acercó mientras que Tomoyo salió de la habitación

_-hi—Hinata-_, otro susurro lleno de dolor salió de un hombre adolorido.

_-Hinata lo siento, yo no-_

_-no te preocupes… descansa_

_-yo, tengo algo que decirte… te lo iba a decir ayer pero no pude, pero ahora no sé si viviré para mañana…_

_-Claro que lo harás… estarás conmigo recuerdas… conmigo_

El empieza a sacar de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña negra

_-Hinata… yo… quiero que seas mi esposa… no quiero perderte Hinata… ¿te casarías conmigo?..._

_-mi vida te pertenece mi valentí… acepto_

Fue un momento hermoso, sino fuera por el estado de naruto… cuendo Hinata le dio su respuesta se sintió aliviado, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de ensima, se relajó y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos… la enfermera que entró en ese preciso momento revió los aparatos y le dijo a la joven que se retirara… Hinata lloraba, lo perdía y todo por un mal entendido. No quería salir, pero llegaron más enfermeros al escuchar la alarma que activó la enfermera y la sacaron a rastras… pero antes de irse vio la máquina que estaba conectada al cuerpo de naruto… y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver la línea recta…

Un año más tarde, Hinata estaba despertando y vió que tenía el desayuno en la cama, sonrrio y empezó a comer… después de dar el primer bocado, ve que sale un hombre esbelto del baño principal, le sonrríe y él se acerca para besarla…

_-Te oí quejarte Hinata… ¿qué pasó amor?..._

_-Nada corazón, es que tuve un mal sueño…_

El joven le toca el vientre y la vé de una forma tierna y llena da amor…

_-¿cómo está el bebe?..._

_-el pequeño naruto está bien… es idéntico a su padre…_

La besa con tanta pasión y deseo, sigue acariciando su vientre con una mano y con la otra el pelo… se separa unos centímetros de sus labios…_ -¿o sea yo bella flor?-_ la vuelve a besar…

Ella lo abraza apoderándose de su cuello y lo acerca más a su cuerpo, se separa de él rosándole los labios con los suyos…_ -si mi Valentín… nuestro hijo será igual de guapo que tú-…_

FIN?


End file.
